The Perfect Façade
by ArikVecka
Summary: Sevine, the most popular girl in school, is constantly scouted by all the men around. However, haunted by a traumatic past, her life takes a whole different turn when she encounters the mystical Edward Cullen... what will happen? READ&REVIEW PLEASE


**A/N**: Hey this is Arik & Vecka. Basically this is our Twilight fanfiction, **The Perfect Façade. It has a bit of Harry Potter at the beginning, but it gets more Twilight-oriented later on.  
**

Arik: This should be interesting…

Vecka: ya lol I hoppe u guyz lik our styr me and arik had tonssssss o fun tinknig up al the chars and stuff!!1!! lol

Arik: Doesn't my co-author have excellent grammar?

Vecka: stfu arik it's the internet i cna typ hoqever i want u pansy

Arik: Enjoy readers..

Vecka: yaa enjoy!! can u guys pleze PLEAES **resd and reviewe?**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Hey there, Sevine!"

I looked up at the sound of the voice to see Harry Potter running up to me. I smiled at him as he stopped in front of me, panting as he gripped onto his knees. He looked like he had run a marathon.

"Hi Harry," I said, smiling sweetly. "How are you doing?"

"Listen, I got a new mattress today. Me, you, test it out. How's that sound?" He winked at me.

I laughed awkwardly, not sure of how to respond. Before I could say anything, my best friend Hermione came running up behind me. She smacked my back hard, making me flinch slightly in pain.

"Hey, dumb bitch, how are you doing?" she said, grinning. She glanced up and noticed Harry, shooting him a dirty look. "What the hell do you want, you fucking faggot?" she snapped at him.

Harry looked unnerved. "Nothing, I was just asking Sevine to sleep with me," he said coolly, "before you came and cockblocked me."

"Yeah, whatever fuckwit, get lost." she replied, turning her back on him. Harry growled before spinning around muttering "stupid cow" under his breath and leaving back towards the castle.

"Minny, don't be so rude. He doesn't mean any harm," I squealed at my best friend.

"Sevine, he probably has fucking AIDS or some shit," she replied nastily. "He's probably off to fuck with Ron and Draco." She shook her head in disapproval before rounding up on me. "And what do the fuck do you think you're doing?" she spat in my face. "Learn to say fucking no, will you? You spineless cow."

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." I said quietly turning red. Hermione rolled her eyes and hefted her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going back into the castle, I have class with Professor Cullen now," she snickered. "I hope he gives us free condoms today cause I ran out and have no money for more. ttyl." Without another word, she spun around and went back into the castle, leaving me alone with a sick feeling in my stomach.

My name is Sevine Kestrel Asami Starshine. I am 16 years old and in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Gryffindor house, and top of all my classes. I am also Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I play the position of Seeker. I hold the World Record, having caught the Snitch in less than 5 minutes in all my games.

I started back to the castle feeling the breeze blow my wavy cascading hair behind me. The suns rays reflected off my strawberry blonde hair making it shimmer in the sunlight. It was contrasting with my mood as I was feeling crap; it seemed all boys wanted me for was my body. Why even my dad –

"Wow, your dad sounds like a huge douchebag."

I spun around to see a dazzling and sparkling pale God-like man walking towards me. The way he was staring into my eyes made me feel lightheaded. He noticed my loss of defense and smiled crookedly at me.

"Who are you?" I whispered silently. He was so handsome I could just see myself running my fingers through his perfect copper coloured hair, my fingers running slowly down his chest…

"Wow, you've got quite an imagination," he chuckled with an amused expression on his face. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I can see your every thought."

Before I could even begin to ponder what he could possibly be talking about, he came up to me and literally swept me off my feet into his muscular arms.

"This is your first time, so it might hurt a little bit," he said, a rueful smile on his perfectly shaped lips before leaning down to kiss my neck. Before I could protest or even begin to ask the many questions running through my head, I felt a sharp piercing pain in my neck as his teeth made contact with my flesh.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Arik: Hope you enjoyed our first Chapter of The Perfect Façade.

Vecka: ya lol i luvvved this chap but teres moer 2 cum

Arik: Oh Vecka your grammar is disgusting. Good thing I'm the one proofreading.

Vecka: omfg fuk u its the internet u dbag it duznt mattr dos it??

Arik: Whatever. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2, should be out soon. If it's delayed it's because of Vecka's horrible grammar.


End file.
